


Over the Skies and Far Away

by OwenAllen



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: I'm old fashioned, Imperial Guard, Sharpe's Rifles - Freeform, Song - Freeform, or Astra Militarum I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenAllen/pseuds/OwenAllen
Summary: An Imperial Guard marching song inspired by John Tims and Sharpe's Rifles.
Kudos: 9





	Over the Skies and Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> This song is based on "Over the Hills and Far Away," by John Tams. I imagine Imperial Guard regiments singing this song as they leave their homeworld, almost certain never to return.

Here's forty rations on the drum  
For those who'll volunteer to come,  
To 'list and fight the foe today,  
Over the skies and far away.

_O'er the skies and o'er the main,  
Through hive and fortress, forge and plain,  
The Throne commands and we obey,  
Over the skies and far away._

Through fire and bolt and shot and shell  
And to the very gates of hell  
There we shall stand and we shall stay  
Over the skies and far away.

_O'er the skies and o'er the main,  
Through hive and fortress, forge and plain,  
The Throne commands and we obey,  
Over the skies and far away._

When duty calls me I must go  
To stand and face another foe.  
But part of me will always stray  
Over the skies and far away.

_O'er the skies and o'er the main,  
Through hive and fortress, forge and plain,  
The Throne commands and we obey,  
Over the skies and far away._

If I should fall to rise no more,  
As many comrades did before,  
Then ask the fifes and drums to play  
Over the skies and far away.

_O'er the skies and o'er the main,  
Through hive and fortress, forge and plain,  
The Throne commands and we obey,  
Over the skies and far away._

Let lords and tyrants come and go  
I’ll stand adjudged by what I know,  
A soldier’s life I’ll ne’er gainsay,  
Over the skies and far away.

_O'er the skies and o'er the main,  
Through hive and fortress, forge and plain,  
The Throne commands and we obey,  
Over the skies and far away._

Then fall in lads behind the drum,  
With colours blazing like a sun,  
Along the road to come-what-may,  
Over the skies and far away.

_O'er the skies and o'er the main,  
Through hive and fortress, forge and plain,  
The Throne commands and we obey,  
Over the skies and far away._


End file.
